powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Paleo Souls
The Paleo Souls are a set of items used by the Dino Masters. Overview Shaped like prehistoric animal heads, the Paleo Souls can butterfly open from Soul Mode to Master Mode, where the neck base forms a shield as the crest forms an arm wielding a weapon or a specialized arm. Forming a Megazord head, they return to soul mode as a panel behind the jaw flips up as the backing of the Paleo Soul folds out of sight, the resulting head having the upper jaw of the Paleo Soul's animal motif as a left side antenna. History to be added List of known Paleo Souls . *'Blue Paleo Soul' - Used by the Blue Dino Master; holds the spirits of Master Aoni and TriSlasher, and is based on the . *'Pink Paleo Soul' - Used by the Pink Dino Master; holds the spirits of Master Momosan and AnkyloShielder, and is based on the . *'Green Paleo Soul' - Used by the Green Dino Master; holds the spirits of Master Midoyon and TigerLancer, and based on the . *'Black Paleo Soul' - Used by the Black Dino Master; holds the spirits of Master Kurogo and StegoSpiker, and is based on the . *'Gold Paleo Soul' - Used by the Gold Dino Master; holds the spirit of MosaAquader, and is based on the . *'DemonSoul' - Used by Sougon. It is a of the Red Paleo Soul. KSR-Red RyuSoul.png|Red Paleo Soul KSR-Red RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Red Paleo Soul (Master Mode) KSR-Blue RyuSoul.png|Blue Paleo Soul KSR-Blue RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Blue Paleo Soul (Master Mode) KSR-Pink RyuSoul.png|Pink Paleo Soul KSR-Pink RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Pink Paleo Soul (Master Mode) KSR-Green RyuSoul.png|Green Paleo Soul KSR-Green RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Green Paleo Soul (Master Mode) KSR-Black RyuSoul.png|Black Paleo Soul KSR-Black RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Black Paleo Soul (Master Mode) KSR-Gold RyuSoul.png|Gold Paleo Soul KSR-Gold RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Gold Paleo Soul (Master Mode) KSR-GaiSoul.png|DemonSoul KSR-GaiSoul (Knight Mode).png|DemonSoul (Master Mode) - Auxillary= These Paleo Souls are used by the Dino Masters to unlock special arm-mounted armaments. *'PowerSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Tsuyo, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows anyone who uses it to unleash a powerful roaring attack and increase their attacking power, as well as slash energy crescents freely. *'StretchSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Nobi, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows anyone who uses it to stretch his/her body & become flexible, and as an armament it allows one to stretch their arm freely. *'GravitySoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Omo, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows anyone who uses it to manipulate gravity, manifested as an energy ball & chain latching onto the target and weighing them down. *'SpeedSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Hayato, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows anyone who uses it to become faster in battle. *'HardSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Kata, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows anyone who uses it to become invulnerable to any form of attack. *'HearingSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Kike, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows anyone who uses it to gain an enhanced sense of hearing. *'GasSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Kusa, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows anyone who uses it to create a stinky fog around them. *'SightSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Mie, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul enhances the sight of anyone who uses it, giving them telescopic vision that can help them locate a person or object. *'StrengthSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Mukimuki, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul enlarges the arm muscles of its user to gigantic proportions and enhances their strength. *'ShrinkSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Chiisa, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows anyone to shrink his/her target. *'FlashSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Mabushi, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows the user to produce a powerful flash of light. *'SpraySoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Mist, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows the user to produce a mist capable of reversing petrification. *'FloatSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Karu, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows the user to make anyone or anything lighter in weight. *'ReverseSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Gyaku, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows anyone who uses it to repair recently broken objects. For the Gold Dino Master, it can also reverse time to a certain point. *'AnswerSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Kotae, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul enables its user to get the answers from any person by putting them into a sleep-like trance where they'll answer questions truthfully. This extends to them during unconscious moments. *'PolishSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Migake, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows anyone who uses it to create a polished floor on any surface, polished enough to reflect the Sun's light as a distraction. *'SmellSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Kunkun, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul enhances the user's sense of smell. *'InflateSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Pukupuku, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows anyone who uses it to inflate the target like a balloon and send them floating skyward. *'HidingSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Kakure, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows its user and/or anyone around them to become invisible. *'DoubleSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Fue, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul enables its user to manifest a duplicate of either him/herself or any object. *'SpinSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Mawari, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows its user to make anyone spin. *'SleepSoul]]' - Holds the spirit of Master Nemu, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows its user to make anyone fall asleep. *'DrySoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Kawaki, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows its user to evaporate any moisture. *'SoftSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Yawaraka, and is based on the , this Paleo Soul allows its user to soften any objects or walls. *'FriendshipSoul' - Holds the spirit of Master Nakayosa, and is based on the . It is a repaint of the DoubleSoul. KSR-TsuyoSoul.png|PowerSoul KSR-TsuyoSoul (Knight Mode).png|PowerSoul (Master Mode) KSR-NobiSoul.png|StretchSoul KSR-NobiSoul (Knight Mode).png|StretchSoul (Master Mode) KSR-OmoSoul.png|GravitySoul KSR-OmoSoul (Knight Mode).png|GravitySoul (Master Mode) KSR-HayaSoul.png|SpeedSoul KSR-HayaSoul (Knight Mode).png|SpeedSoul (Master Mode) KSR-KataSoul.png|HardSoul KSR-KataSoul (Knight Mode).png|HardSoul (Master Mode) KSR-KikeSoul.png|HearingSoul KSR-KikeSoul (Knight Mode).png|HearingSoul (Master Mode) KSR-KusaSoul.png|GasSoul KSR-KusaSoul (Knight Mode).png|GasSoul (Master Mode) KSR-MieSoul.png|SightSoul KSR-MieSoul (Knight Mode).png|SightSoul (Master Mode) KSR-MukimukiSoul.png|StrengthSoul KSR-MukimukiSoul (Knight Mode).png|StrengthSoul (Master Mode) KSR-ChiisaSoul.png|ShrinkSoul KSR-ChiisaSoul (Knight Mode).png|ShrinkSoul (Master Mode) KSR-MabushiSoul.png|FlashSoul KSR-MabushiSoul (Knight Mode).png|FlashSoul (Master Mode) KSR-MistSoul.png|SpraySoul KSR-MistSoul (Knight Mode).png|SpraySoul (Master Mode) KSR-KaruSoul.png|FloatSoul KSR-KaruSoul (Knight Mode).png|FloatSoul (Master Mode) KSR-GyakuSoul.png|ReverseSoul KSR-GyakuSoul (Knight Mode).png|ReverseSoul (Master Mode) KSR-KotaeSoul.png|AnswerSoul KSR-KotaeSoul (Knight Mode).png|AnswerSoul (Master Mode) KSR-MigakeSoul.png|PolishSoul KSR-MigakeSoul (Knight Mode).png|PolishSoul (Master Mode) KSR-KunkunSoul.png|SmellSoul KSR-KunkunSoul (Knight Mode).png|SmellSoul (Master Mode) KSR-PukupukuSoul.png|InflateSoul KSR-PukupukuSoul (Knight Mode).png|InflateSoul (Master Mode) KSR-KakureSoul.png|HidingSoul KSR-KakureSoul (Knight Mode).png|HidingSoul (Master Mode) KSR-FueSoul.png|DoubleSoul KSR-FueSoul (Knight Mode).png|DoubleSoul (Master Mode) KSR-MawariSoul.png|SpinSoul KSR-MawariSoul (Knight Mode).png|SpinSoul (Master Mode) KSR-NemuSoul.png|SleepSoul KSR-NemuSoul (Knight Mode).png|SleepSoul (Master Mode) KSR-KawakiSoul.png|DrySoul KSR-KawakiSoul (Knight Mode).png|DrySoul (Master Mode) KSR-YawarakaSoul.png|SoftSoul KSR-YawarakaSoul (Knight Mode).png|SoftSoul (Master Mode) NakayosaSoul.jpg|FriendshipSoul NakayosaSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|FriendshipSoul (Master Mode) - Power-Up= These Paleo Souls are used by the Dino Masters to unlock special power-up armors. *'Magma SuperSoul': Holds the spirits of Master MeraMera and DimetroMagma; based on a . It enables access to the Paleo Magma Armor, which has fire-based abilities. *'Shock SuperSoul': Holds the spirits of Master BiriBiri and SpinoFusion; based on a . It enables access to the Paleo Shock Armor, which has lightning-based abilities. *'Howling SuperSoul': Holds the spirits of Master ByuByu and the Paleo Ancientzord. It enables access to the Paleo Howling Armor, which has wind-based abilities. *'Shadow SuperSoul': Holds the spirits of Master Kurayami and ShadowRaptor; based on a . It enables access to the Paleo Shadow Armor, which has darkness-based abilities. *'Shine SuperSoul': Holds the spirits of Master Kagayaki and ShineRaptor; based on a . It enables access to the Paleo Shine Armor, which has light-based abilities. *'Cosmo SuperSoul': Holds the spirits of both Masters Kurayami & Kagayaki and CosmoRaptor; based on a . It enables access to the Paleo Cosmo Armor, which has both light & darkness-based abilities. *'Thumping SuperSoul': Holds the spirits of Master Dosun; based on a . It enables access to the Paleo Knockout Armor, which has earth-based abilities. *'Blizzard SuperSoul': Holds the spirit of Master HieHie; based on a . It enables access to the Paleo Blizzard Armor, which has ice-based abilities. *'Paleo KingSoul': It enables the Red Dino Master to access his final form, which maximizes and combine the powers of all the Paleo Souls and SuperSouls. KSR-MeraMeraSoul.png|Magma SuperSoul KSR-MeraMeraSoul (Knight Mode).png|Magma SuperSoul (Master Mode) KSR-BiriBiriSoul.png|Shock SuperSoul KSR-BiriBiriSoul (Knight Mode).png|Shock SuperSoul (Master Mode) Soul.png|Howling SuperSoul ByuuByuu KyoRyuSoul Knight Mode.png|Howling SuperSoul (Master Mode) KSR-KurayamiSoul.png|Shadow SuperSoul KSR-KurayamiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Shadow SuperSoul (Master Mode) KSR-KagayakiSoul.png|Shine SuperSoul KSR-KagayakiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Shine SuperSoul (Master Mode) KSR-CosmoSoul.png|Cosmo SuperSoul KSR-CosmoSoul (Knight Mode).png|Cosmo SuperSoul (Master Mode) KSR-DosunSoul.png|Thumping SuperSoul KSR-DosunSoul (Knight Mode).png|Thumping SuperSoul (Master Mode) Ryusoulger Hiehiesoul.png|Blizzard SuperSoul NoRanger.png|Blizzard SuperSoul (Knight Mode) Max_RyuSoul.jpg|Paleo KingSoul - Legendary Rangers= These Paleo Souls are based on the , specifically belonging to the , of the Dino Masters' preceding . Their abilities are unknown. *' Soul' - The Paleo Soul associated with the Dino Charge Rangers, based off of the . KSR-KyoryugerSoul.png|Dino Charge Soul KSR-KyoryugerSoul (Knight Mode).png|Dino Charge Soul (Master Mode) - Miscellaneous= These are Paleo Souls that do not fit any of the preceding categories. *'Origin Soul': The raw, amber form of the Paleo Souls. *'BlankSoul': The initial form of the auxiliary Paleo Souls. *'Wish Soul': A special Paleo Soul that grants wishes. Based on Master Kanae. It is a redeco of the Red Paleo Soul. KSR-Hajimari no RyuSoul.png|Origin Soul Ryusoulger NA Soul.png|BlankSoul KSR-BlankSoul (Knight Mode).png|BlankSoul (Master Mode) KSR-KanaeSoul.png|WishSoul KSR-KanaeSoul (Knight Mode).png|WishSoul (Master Mode) }} Notes *''to be added'' Category:Collectable Devices Category:Arsenal (Dino Masters)